heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Stevick
Basic information Stevick is the Race::Human Capital. Location: Stevick is located at (X: 3699; Y: 3696). Occupation date/time: The Unionist Capital may be declared on by the Guild Leader Monday and Saturday between 18:00 and 23:00 server time. Conquering date/time: Another Guild may declare on an already occupied The Unionist Capital on Tuesday between 9:00 and 12:00 server time. Defenses Unlike most encounters, all of the units are concentrated in the same stack. Three types of units equals three stacks. Note: '''Capital battles '''do not give any exp or fame rewards. East Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Anatumu |Level 50 |Force Value: 1,979,000 |- | 140 Attack 200 Defense 140 Speed 100 Intelligence | 802 Priests 192 Angels 40 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Florence |Level 60 |Force Value: 2,087,000 |- | 150 Attack 210 Defense 150 Speed 100 Intelligence | 566 Priests 271 Angels 85 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Abuly |Level 70 |Force Value: 2,352,000 |- | 160 Attack 220 Defense 160 Speed 100 Intelligence | 320 Priests 384 Angels 144 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Jeal |Level 80 |Force Value: 2,770,000 |- | 170 Attack 230 Defense 170 Speed 100 Intelligence | 545 Angels 227 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Walis |Level 90 |Force Value: 3,370,00 |- | 180 Attack 240 Defense 180 Speed 100 Intelligence | 550 Angels 344 Archangels |} West Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Dulta |Level 54 |Force Value: 2,015,000 |- | 210 Attack 150 Defense 150 Speed 100 Intelligence | 818 Priests 196 Angels 40 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Winny |Level 64 |Force Value: 2,200,000 |- | 220 Attack 160 Defense 160 Speed 100 Intelligence | 598 Priests 286 Angels 89 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Erzquqi |Level 74 |Force Value: 2,548,000 |- | 230 Attack 170 Defense 170 Speed 100 Intelligence | 347 Priests 416 Angels 156 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Hilda |Level 84 |Force Value: 3,047,000 |- | 240 Attack 180 Defense 180 Speed 100 Intelligence | 599 Angels 250 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Kirkendall |Level 94 |Force Value: 3,721,000 |- | 250 Attack 190 Defense 190 Speed 100 Intelligence | 607 Angels 380 Archangels |} South Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Dilia |Level 52 |Force Value: 1,991,000 |- | 145 Attack 145 Defense 205 Speed 100 Intelligence | 808 Priests 193 Angels 40 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Gaomoda |Level 62 |Force Value: 2,140,500 |- | 155 Attack 155 Defense 215 Speed 100 Intelligence | 581 Priests 278 Angels 87 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Heliose |Level 72 |Force Value: 2,446,500 |- | 165 Attack 165 Defense 225 Speed 100 Intelligence | 333 Priests 399 Angels 150 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Hadrianu |Level 82 |Force Value: 2,903,000 |- | 175 Attack 175 Defense 235 Speed 100 Intelligence | 571 Angels 238 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Talis |Level 92 |Force Value: 3,544,000 |- | 185 Attack 185 Defense 245 Speed 100 Intelligence | 578 Angels 362 Archangels |} North Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Briye |Level 56 |Force Value: 2,050,000 |- | 200 Attack 150 Defense 200 Speed 100 Intelligence | 832 Priests 199 Angels 41 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Vilanica |Level 66 |Force Value: 2,275,000 |- | 210 Attack 160 Defense 210 Speed 100 Intelligence | 618 Priests 296 Angels 92 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Davidson |Level 76 |Force Value: 2,660,000 |- | 220 Attack 170 Defense 220 Speed 100 Intelligence | 362 Priests 434 Angels 163 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Lefty |Level 86 |Force Value: 3,194,000 |- | 230 Attack 180 Defense 230 Speed 100 Intelligence | 628 Angels 262 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Gru |Level 96 |Force Value: 3,914,000 |- | 240 Attack 190 Defense 240 Speed 100 Intelligence | 638 Angels 400 Archangels |} Interior !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Christine |Level 100 |Force Value: 5,000,000 |- | 250 Attack 250 Defense 250 Speed 250 Intelligence | 1000 Archangels |} Strategies Rewards The player conquering the interior Castellan is awarded the Apostle's Boots. This is a unique item limited to one copy per server. If another player conquers the interior, the new conqueror will recieve the Apostle's Boots, and the defeated player will lose their copy. Category:World Objects Category:Capitols